An Evil Plan
by Crazy Manga Girl
Summary: Raito and L are handcuffed together, Misa wants to go on a date, and Raito doesnt really want Misa bothering him anymore. So what does he plan in order for this to happen? Find out and see! LXMisa
1. Deciding

Hey everyone! This is my first story . I hope you like it.. I know its a little bland in the beggining so hopefully it will get better. Have fun reading!

Disclamier: I do not own Death Note or it's characters.

* * *

Misa sighed as she watched Raito and L work. _I wonder how Ryuuzaki is able to stare at the computer all the time…_

She looked over at Raito and smiled. He was just so cute and not only that, she was his girlfriend. She giggled a little which made both men turn around.

"Is there something you find amusing Miss Amane?" L asked sipping his tea, while Raito just sat there with a bored expression.

"Oh.. Misa is just bored." She says smiling.

"Ah well, if you need anything don't hesitate to bother Matsuda-san." He says turning back to the screen.

"Um.. Ryuuzaki-san do you think it'd be okay if Misa and Raito went on a date? We haven't been on one for awhile.."

Raito inwardly sighs "Misa, Ryuuzaki and I have a lot of things to do and-"

"OH! But, Raito-kun it'd be fun. I promise!"

"One break couldn't hurt, don't you think Yagami-kun?" L says sipping his tea and making a face, adding more sugar cubes.

Misa claps "Let's go to the park!"

L nods "Sounds good to me." He says getting up pulling Raito, who didn't seem that happy, along.

Raito sighs _Why me?_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A little kid looked at his mom and said "Mommy there's a strange man walking down the path!"

The mom smiled and said "Just don't go near him, you'll be fine."

L sighed shaking his head, everyone was superficial, not to mention the blonde behind him, the one he'd fallen for. But that didn't matter she loved someone else and never paid attention to him.

Misa looked around hanging on to Raito's arm. It was a beautiful day and she had a beautiful man next to her. Of course, the only thing that did mess up this otherwise perfect scene was in front of her commenting on the day. Yes, it was Ryuuzaki, the pervert. She caught him staring at her once and shuddered, like she ever be interested in him!

Raito glowered. _How did I get stuck here? Oh, that's right L dragged me along.. Hmm maybe I can make this date a little more interesting._

Raito continued to walk calculating his plan perfectly. He walked one step faster and placed one foot in front of Misa's foot.

Misa squeals and trips landing on top of L who reluctantly when he heard Misa scream and caught her.

Misa hugs him _He smells like strawberries.. And he's muscled… _She sighs _I could stay here forever._

Truthfully seeing how L wasn't a statue and in fact a human. He coughed "Miss Amane are you okay?"

Misa looked up "Sorry Ryuuzaki," She blushes a little. "Misa tripped."

_What is this? Why am I upset he didn't hold me? I mean, I clearly am in love with Raito, Not Ryuuzaki he's to gross._

Raito smirks _I knew it. L likes her, if only I can make Misa fall in love with him, maybe she won't bother me anymore!_

* * *

Okay I'll update when I get atleast five reviews Squeel Well then 'till next time! 


	2. A crazy assumption

I want you to notice in this one how Misa jumps to ALOT of conclusions. I don't think this chapter is good, but hey it's what you think!

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or it's characters!

* * *

Misa glared at L as they kept walking. _Maybe, he wants Misa.. WHAT A PERVERT! Misa is Raito's and no one else's. Why would I want to go with him anyway? It's not like he's cute, unlike Raito, he NEVER sleeps.. At least I've never seen him.. I'm pretty sure he bits his nails, and..and_

Raito turned to Misa, "I don't see the fun in just walking around here."

"Oh, but Raito-kun don't you just love watching people go by? It's like watching how the world functions!"

If I didn't know you any better I'd say that was nearly poetic." Raito mumbled.

L turned around "I'd have to agree with Miss Amane, it is like watching how the world goes on."

Raito sighed, "Just like him to agree with what I _don't_ agree with."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know Ryuuzaki, you should get more sleep." Misa blurts out as L was getting Ice cream.

_Why does everyone say that?_ "Well Miss Amane, what if some serious clue was going on just as I was sleeping? What am I supposed to do then? Say 'Oh well, better luck next time!', I don't function that way."

"But Ryuuzaki, if you did then you wouldn't have huge bags under your eyes!, and maybe you wouldn't look so pale either!

"I apologize to you, Miss Amane, If you don't like the way I look." He says and keeps walking

"Sorry Misa's butt." She muttered and kept walking

_How dare he make Misa feel stupid! Misa has a brain I'll show that little punk!_

"Hey Ryuuzaki-san! Whats √100b-10x12 if B5"

"480, anything else Miss Amane?"

Misa grumbles _I guess thats what you get when dealing with a genius._

Misa who too busy thinking bumped into L, "Hey! Ryuu-"

"Miss Amane what do you think of me?"

Misa was a little shocked at the question, "I think Ryuuzaki is a pervert, who need to take a shower!"

"I see, is that all?"

"Yes."

L kept walking. Misa kept thinking _Did he actually think for a moment I thought of him as interesting and smart? Is he nuts?! He's a perverted dummy and everyone knows it! What if he expected me to say something nice and then he kissed me!? EWWW!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They kept walking, the whole time Raito thinking of what was going to happen during the date.

Misa looked around, she was uneasy with what had just happened moments ago and was trying to find something to distract her.

Luckily enough, that distraction came when she happened to spot the latest issue of _eighteen_, she just happened to be on the cover this week, and off h went To the world of girly pride.

When Raito saw Misa head for the magazine cart he took this as an opportunity to question L.

Raito caught up to L and asked "Ryuuzaki, what do think of Misa-Misa?"

"I think she is an interesting person Yagami-san, why?"

"Well, you know I wouldn't mind if you were to steal Misa away."

"Is Yagami-kun implying he wants me to 'Steal Misa away' From him?"

"Well,no.."

"Then I believe there is no further reason to continue this conversation."

_Damn him, he caught on.. time to go to plan B, hopefully Misa wont put up a fight..._

* * *

I know! I know! Not much Raito in this, it's just I don't want him to start getting cocky in te beginning 

Did you like it?! I hope you did! I might only make this 5 chapters long, but only time can tell!

Oh and don't kill me for putting a cliff hanger -hides-

If you liked it PLEASE review critque is always welcomed! I'll wait fo ten reviews kay?


	3. An Awakening

OMG so many reviewed! I wasn't expecting to have to write this chapter so soon! Hope you enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: I don NOT own Death Note or it's characters!

* * *

Raito sighed, _Well, maybe if I convinced her that this would help me in some weird way.., but how?_

Raito looked over at L, _Well of course I need his cooperation in order to do this. Even though, I'm 98 positive he likes her._ (a/n: What about the other two percent?)

L continued to walk unaware of Raito's evil planning. He turned and looked at Misa and sighed. _She's so pretty it's a shame to see that she isn't treated right with her current boyfriend. _He frowns outwardly.

Misa runs over to Raito, "RAITO-KUN!!! Look Misa made the front cover of _eighteen_!, Aren't you proud!?"

"Oh yes Misa, I'm ecstatic. Now Misa I have a favor to ask you."

"What is it Raito-kun? Misa will do anything for you!"

Raito inwardly smirks "Misa, I want you too kiss Ryuuzaki-san."

Misa gaped and stood there, Raito blinked a couple times.

Then last thing Misa remembered was hitting her head and seeing Ryuuzaki's face

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How long do you think she'll be out?" Asked Raito looking worried, when really he couldn't have cared less.

"Depending on how hard she hit the floor... I'd say about ten to twenty minutes." L frowned. Hopefully the fall didn't cause anymore brain damage

_Great just what we need._ Raito thought. They had brought Misa to a park bench and were now watching her.

"Hey Ryuuzaki, let's play a game."

"What kind of game Yagami-kun?"

"How about truth or dare?"

"Okay Yagami-kun sounds interesting to me, you can go first."

Raito smiled slyly "I dare you, Ryuuzaki-san, to kiss Misa."

A waves of surprise passed over Ls face, then it was back to apathy. "If you say so Yagami-kun..."

L leaned over Misa and stared at her for awhile.

"Anytime now, Ryuuzaki."

L nodded and lightly pushed his lips against Misa's.

Misa blinked her eyes and instantly widened _HELP ME!! RYUUZAKI IS KISSING MEEEEEEE!! Where is Raito? Why isn't he stopping this?! Hm.. Ryuuzaki's lips are soft and sweet.._

Much to L's surprise Misa was kissing back. He licked her bottom lip for access!

Raito seemed amused at what was happening, and couldnt help but smile.

_Ah just as I wanted my plan is going perfectly!.. I wonder if they'll stop soon..._

Misa pushed L off of her realizing what was happening. "Ryuuzaki-san YOU PEREVERT!" She screamed and almost everyone in the park looked there way.

_Must she scream? And why does she always say that?_ L pondered sighing _I'm going to make sure Raito doesnt get away with this!_

* * *

Did you like it?!!? I hope you did! We got some Lmisa action going YAY! Okay when I get a total of 15 reviews I'll repost! TTLY 


	4. A cruddy mishap

This is the second to last chapter! I'm glad that all of you liked my story. Everyone was so nice. Sniff I got a person who made me feel like they were telling me the truth. That made me very happy.

Disclamier: I do NOT own Death Note or it's Character.

* * *

L looked around, he was tired, and tired of Misa judging him when she reacted and kissed back. That stupid smug smile on Raito's lips were also causing him to get aggravated. The thing was he was still kind of happy, he got to kiss Misa Amane, THE Misa Amane. He sighed he wished she wasn't so stubborn and could look past people's appearances, but what else do you expect from a superstar in the making? 

He wanted, no, needed Misa Amane to be his. It wasn't fair Yagami-kun had the looks and the smarts, and all L had was the smarts, and of course money. He'd never dated before or though about it until she came into his life, he could still remember when he met her on Tou-oh University.

"_Raito-kun!" Misa called happily as she walked over to greet the man she loved. _

"_Hi Misa." Was all she got back._

_She looked at the man on the bench with the unruly hair and dark shadows under his eyes, not to mention the fact that his shoes were on the ground without his feet in them . Misa made a face _How Unsanitary. _She thought, and crinkled her nose._

_L peered at the young woman in front of him.. _She looks familiar... Oh wait! That was Miss Amane! He had seen her on the latest issue of _eighteen and t_hought she looked very pretty in the pictures.

_L smiled at Misa "Your Miss Amane are you not?"_

"_Oh! Are you a fan of Misa-Misa?"_

"_Quite so, even though I've only seen you in the latest issue of _eighteen."

_Misa smiles. "That was Misa's favorite issue!"_

From then on L had been in love with her crazy obnoxious-ness.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misa looked over at Raito-kun "Are you happy Raito-kun? I kissed him! What do I get in return?" Misa tilted her head.

"Well Misa I th-"

"MISA WILL GET A KISS FROM RAITO!" The next thing Raito knew was Misa was sitting on his lap kissing him passionately, now Raito isn't the kind of guy to refuse a woman, so instinctively he kissed back.

Misa savored the taste in his mouth, but she only had one disappointment: Ryuuzaki's mouth was sweeter! She pulled away and made a face.

Raito tilted his head usually he had to pull away first so he could breathe. "Whats wrong Misa?"

"Raito-kun! You disappoint Misa! L is a better kisser then you!"

Raito sighed "Is that all you ever think about?"

Raito looked around for L "Speaking of which.. Where is Ryuuzaki?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Little did they know, L saw them kissing, skillfully (Without them noticing) he put the handcuffs on them. He was heading for the park entrance when he saw Misa run up to him

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Raito I think I should go look for Ryuuzaki-san, Misa has something important to tell him.."

Raito nodded "Misa, please tell him how you feel." he smiled sweetly _So you can leave me the hell alone_ .

Misa went to run, but almost fell on her butt when she was tugged back. She looked at her wrist and followed the chain to Raito's wrist who, himself just noticed they were chained together.

"Misa I'm pretty sure I can undo these handcuffs. Even though it's going to take five minutes or so."

Misa nodded "Just make sure you do it fast Raito."

Of course since Raito is an honor student he go them separated in three minutes and Misa ran to catch up to L as if her life depended on it.

Finally she could see him the distance. She ran up to him.

"Ryuuzaki-san!" She stopped, panting. "I'm.. Glad... I.. caught... up... to.. you." She panted. "I need to tell you something."

* * *

Please review i'll wait 'till I get 22 reviews. . 

I hoped you all liked it remeber the next chapter is the last and hopefully you'll read my other story.

Accidental love- SasuHina rated-T


	5. A suprising confession

-Sob- I didnt want to, but It's done -sniff-. I hope this meets all your needs, I like this chapter. I want to thankyou all the people who reviewed. I'm sorry I'm too lazy to list them.

Disclamier: I do NOT own Death Note or it's characters

* * *

L blinked waiting fro Misa to talk. _What does she want? Does she want to tell me her and Raito are now engaged? I can stop this! I can get a little more evidence if needed and I'll lock Raito and make sure she doesn't get accused as 2__nd__ Kira. Because I am L Lawliet and have the authority to do so! _L knew his plan was ridiculous, he also knew If he did put Raito in jail and let Misa be free she'd 

A: Wait for Raito because she's blond and doesn't always think right.

Or

B: Get another man because L is obviously too perverted.

He rolled his eyes at option B that would be more like her. "Yes Misa, what is it?"

She smiled at him and seemed to ponder on how she was going to say this. "Ryuuzaki-san, Misa is pretty sure you saw that kiss, actually Misa is positive you did because you handcuffed Misa and Raito-"

"Misa, how did you and Raito get free?" T_his was it, if he wasn't Kira he would've waited or gone back to the hotel to get re handcuffed not undo them and runaway_

"Oh well... Raito undid them and let Misa go explain to you that-."

L nodded "Ah so he did do it! Only Kira would be crazy enough to try to breakaway because he's very self conscious of his pride and being handcuffed to a girl looks bad so he fled, and you couldn't find your back by yourself so you decided to find me and come up with a lame excuse." L nodded his idea was logical, but that doesn't mean it was true.

Misa was dumbfounded even though that's not new. _Whats wrong with Ryuuzaki he's coming up crazy ideas, plus Misa comes here enough to know where to go. Ryuuzaki is crazy, but Misa loves him.. I think.. Yeah his hair looks sticky and his eyes are wide and dark, but on him it's handsome. _Misa smiled as L/Ryuuzaki kept saying aloud his ideas as to why she was there.

L looked at her, "Misa is Raito Kira or not?"

Misa tilted her head. "Well Misa has always been a fan of Kira because he killed the person who killed Misa's parents... But, Raito-kun is too nice to be Kira."

_Nice my aunt petunia. _"If you say so."

"Ryuuzaki.. Why are you obsessed with Kira?"

"Because, he's evil and I must overcome him, for I am JUSTICE." L nodded satisfied.

"Well not everyone thinks that Ryuuzaki-san," Misa said. "Some people believe in Kira."

"Well, they obviously have a wretched version of justice."

"Well some people would disagree with you, and what would you do, Ryuuzaki-san," She gets closer to him. "If their argument made sense?"

"I'd tell them why they were wrong." He blinks not fazed at how close she was.

"Is that your excuse that they're wrong, they don't think they are."

"Well that's their opinion."

Misa smiled at him, "Ryuuzaki-san, Misa doesn't love Raito.. In fact I think Misa might like you.." She blushed.

L's eyes widen. "Are you serious?" He blinks.

"Yes, Misa is pretty sure."

"Well, I need proof before I can believe you." Typical L, always needing proof.

"What if Misa kissed you?"

"Then I would be pretty convinced." He smiled.

Misa wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately

Just as she remembered it tasted like strawberries.

The end.

* * *

Did you guys like it!? If you want I'll make a sequel, but I need people saying they want it, if they dont whats the point of doing it? 

Also, check out my Naruto story called "Accidental love" Its a SasuHina. I made the sequel.. Go to my page and yeah.. it's there please review it .

-Crazy manga girl

-Crazy manga girl


End file.
